Aeron
by Onna no Naraku
Summary: You'll be surprised by the story's content so please read it. The summary will ruin the surprise


-1_How many years passed, I wonder? I knew it was a stupid question, cause I could count down till the last minute, but I still kept telling myself that I lost track of time. Time…that was all I had. No friends, no family, no one to love, all faded as I kept going towards the unknown._

_A pale of wind made my bangs cover my eyes. Those blue eyes that hide so much and made everyone step back. Not to mention that my hair was all blue, a very unusual color amongst humans. But then again…I wasn't human.._

"Aeron"

She could smell Sango from far away. She was her best friend, even though she was human. She was the only one that took the time to look beyond the cold shell. She traveled with Aeron for 5 years now. Long time for her, a mere second for the blue haired woman. She offered Sango many times to become a vampire, but she refused every time.

Aeron jumped off the tree, in front of her.

"Hey" she said.

"Aeron I looked everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry Sango, I was meditating and I lost track of time."

"Oh I know time has no meaning for you, but for us mortals is very important. Come on I have news about Naraku."

She frowned hearing his name. He was a demon that made Sango suffer and she promised her that I will help find him. That wasn't entirely out of goodness, the idea of taking that monster's energy was also present amongst others.

Sango started telling what she heard from the villagers. Apparently Naraku appeared in a close by region. Aeron was fascinated by this Feudal Japan. It was incredible the amount of demons and half demons that walked these lands. She had 600 years old and she still got surprised by the way life turns out.

"Aeron are you listening to me?"

"Yes" she managed to answer even if her angry face almost made her burst into laugh.

"So what do you think we should do?"

She kept looking at me with those black eyes, she acts so childish.

"I think that Naraku is long gone by now, but we should still check that aria . We might get some clues. Lately I don't understand this demon. He used to act predictable and then suddenly he changed he's actions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe he has a plan, that I haven't figured out yet."

"He always has a plan anyway…"

"Ssst."

Aeron took her finger away from her lips and listened carefully. It was a moan. Someone was in pain. She could feel the energy draining out from that person.

"Sango stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Just stay here. I must check something out."

She pouted, but she did't have the time to explain now. She rose in the air and watched the surroundings. The vampire couldn't see anything and it has nothing to do with the fact that it's pitch black. She watched again, since the moaning faded, she couldn't locate it.

"There!"

In a second she was near the man. Half demon She frowned realizing that. Demons always gave her a hard time, not to mention the fact that they're never grateful for saving their life. He had silver hair and he watched her with strange, amber eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks looking down at Aeron.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but why are you here?"

"I heard your moaning."

He watched the woman with surprise. He didn't expect her to have such power.

"You're not youkai, what are you then?"

"For someone in your position you ask so many questions. Do you want me help or not?"

She was losing her patience.

"This is a miko arrow" he showed the arrow in his chest " you cannot help me."

"Oh are you so sure that you won't let me try?"

He gave her an angry glare.

"Try" he said with confidence.

She approached him. He smelled like a sunny field, so different from the other demons. Aeron could feel the energy draining from the spot where the arrow pierced his chest. The desire to take that energy darkened her mind for a moment, but she kept her senses. Around the arrow was a strange purple light. When she touched it all that light flowed into her and the arrow disappeared. He's body fell over hers and he hated the fact tha he was acting so weak.. He probably had no idea how much energy he lost. The taste of that purple light was flowing into her body. It was one of the weirdest energies that she tasted.

She helped him lye on the ground and watched him. He looked back and then closed his eyes.

"What are you?" he asked again.

She hated that question. Everyone was asking her that, fearing her. He wasn't afraid, but she didn't like his curiosity either.

"I'm asking you because you took the energy form that arrow. I never saw that before." he said with a low voice.

"I'm something that you don't want to know. Now is there anything else you want me to do for you?"

He was surprised by her good intention and it was hard to believe that such persons still existed, specially when he was just betrayed by the woman he thought he loved.

"No. I'll be alright until tomorrow."

"As you wish."

She was about to leave when he added.

"By the way…I'm Inuyasha."

"Aeron" she said before disappearing into the night, thinking what a useless thing to say your name, when you're not going to meet the other again.

AN: Hope you'll like this new story. I know it's strange without Kagome, but I needed a new character for this story. Please review if you like it or now. Arigato gozaimasu.


End file.
